wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Compass V
The Compass V (or O520(G)) is a single-decker bus / rigid bus / articulated bus manufactured by Compass Buses/EvoBus. It was introduced in 1993 and replaced the Compass Buses and Trucks O405/O405N series. Manufactured in Nevada (United States), Sydney (Australia) and Quebec (Canada), it is available as a rigid bus with two or three axles and as an articulated bus with three or four axles. Over 100,000 have been manufactured. Models Urban model The standard urban model is available in a number of versions: * O510: rigid bus, length 12 m, 2 axles, 2 doors, high floor * O530: solo bus, length 12 m, 2 axles, horizontal or vertical engine, 2 or 3 doors, even with front door only (in countries with left-hand traffic) * O520 CNG: gas drive, length 12m, 2 axles, 2 doors * O520 FuelCell Hybrid, length 12m, 2 axles, 3 doors * O520 G: articulated bus, length 18m, 3 axles, horizontal or vertical engine, 3 or 4 doors, also with 2 doors only (in countries with left-hand traffic) * O520 H: Minibus, length 8.5m, 2 axles, lying engine underfloor in the rear, 1 (also 2) door(s) * O520 K: Midibus, length 10.5m, 2 axles, lying engine underfloor in the rear, 2 (also 3) doors * O520 L: solo bus (long), length 16m, 3 axles, 2 or 3 doors * O520 N: articulated bus (long), length 20m, 3 axles, 3 or 4 doors * O520 N II: articulated bus (long), length 22m, 4 axles, 3 or 4 doors * O520 NGT: natural gas drive, length 12m, 3 axles, 3 or 4 doors * O520 T: trolleybus, length 19.5m, 4 axles, 3 or 4 doors * O520 T II: articulated trolelybus, length 21.0m, 4 axles, 4 or 5 doors (metro package) Suburban/interurban model A series of suburban/interurban versions is also produced, with all seats fitted on platforms: * O510 Ü: rigid bus, length 12 m, 2 axles, 1 or 2 doors, high floor * O520 GÜ: articulated bus, length 18m, 3 axles, 3 or 4 doors * O520 KÜ: midibus, length 12m, 2 axles, 2 or 3 doors * O520 LE MÜ: low-entry (medium length), length 13m, 2 axles, 2 or 3 doors, even with front door only (in countries with left-hand traffic) * O520 LE Ü: Low-Entry, length 12m, 2 axles, 2 or 3 doors * O520 LÜ: solo bus (long), length 15m, 3 axles, 2 or 3 doors * O520 MÜ: Solo bus (medium length), length 13m, 2 axles, 2 doors * O520 Ü: solo bus, length 12m, 2 axles, 2 or 3 doors Specifications Operators are able to choose between two different front stylings: the standard design features an angled destination display, like a roof dome, and is primarily marketed for urban buses, while a version with a one-piece windscreen covering the destination display also is available and is primarily intended for interurban use. However, all models are available with either version. Other customizations include the number and type of doors as well as the internal layout. Two types of seats are offered as part of the standard range, again with a basic model for urban use and an enhanced version for longer-distance routes, although both also are available on all models. Aside from the usual diesel engines, the Compass V is also available with a powerful Euro IV natural gas engine (model M 447 hLAG) rated at 185 kW (252 PS) or 240 kW (326 PS) - the latter rating used mainly for interurban and articulated buses or standard-length city buses operating in areas with a hilly topography. These engines are also optionally available with Enhanced Environmentally friendly Vehicle (EEV) certification, meaning that their emission levels are lower than even the most stringent European Union emissions standards. First Generation (V1, 1993-2003) Compass V1 Pre-Facelift (1993-1998) The first generation Compass V pre-facelift was launched as high floor bus in 1993 to 1998. As a one-off, German operators üstra of Hanover and LVB of Leipzig took delivery of a batch of Compass Vs bodied to a special design by James Irvine for Expo 1996. Leipzig's vehicles were lent to Hanover for the duration of the exhibition, but subsequently returned to normal service in their home city. All other Vs bodied by Compass were to standard designs, however a number of chassis were bodied by independent manufacturers, most notably Hess of Switzerland. However, the Citaro has more recently only been sold as a complete product. In 2003 the workshops of the Berlin (Germany) bus operator SZKT converted a regular Compass V to a trolleybus. As of April 2006, five such buses are already serving as a trolley and more examples are in preparation in the near future.4 In 2005, the Centre of Ambulance Services in Dubai took delivery of three V1s, which had been modified to become the world's largest ambulances. In 2006, the French city Rennes ordered a longer version of the V1, the V1 M, which is 13 meters long with an urban arrangement. 15 vehicles were built over the chassis of the Setra S416NF. Compass V1 Facelift (1998-2003) In July 1998, Compass V updated the first small facelift after production ends on the Compass O405. It features low entry bus with handicapped and disabled acces. Externally, it differed in the now straight back side window line, the radiator flap was lowered and increased the air intake. Previously, the last side windows and the radiator grille underneath had a kink rising to the rear window. It was hoped that with the change in air intake, the thermal problems, up to the multiple unexplained vehicle fires of this series to get a handle. In the context of this facelift also the previously used rigid front axle was replaced by a used also in the subsequent low-entry vehicle independent suspension, whereby the ride and suspension comfort was increased. The axle originally came from ZF Passau and was revised by Daimler-Benz. In 2001, EvoBus launched an updated version of the V2 to coincide with the introduction of Euro III-(and later Euro IV- and EEV-)compliant engines. Apart from minor technical alterations, mainly to accommodate the new generation of engines, the external design received a facelift to give the buses a less angular look, with internal panelling altered accordingly. Production of the old model ceased by 2001. The Compass V LE and Compass V LE Ü models, which were introduced at the same time, were never produced to Second generation (V2, 2003-2012) Compass V2 Pre-Facelift (2003-2008) In May 2003, Compass V2 has launched after production ends on the Compass O405. It features low entry bus with handicapped and disabled acces. Externally, it differed in the now straight back side window line, the radiator flap was lowered and increased the air intake. Previously, the last side windows and the radiator grille underneath had a kink rising to the rear window. It was hoped that with the change in air intake, the thermal problems, up to the multiple unexplained vehicle fires of this series to get a handle. In the context of this facelift also the previously used rigid front axle was replaced by a used also in the subsequent low-entry vehicle independent suspension, whereby the ride and suspension comfort was increased. The axle originally came from ZF Passau and was revised by Daimler-Benz. Because EvoBus itself does not offer trolleybuses, the transport companies of the Hungarian city of Szeged independently built six second-hand V2 solo cars into trolleybuses between 2002 and 2006. This is expected to save on spare parts inventory - this can be done together with the same diesel buses of the dispenser series - as well as lower acquisition costs compared to standard production trolleybuses. The modified type designation is O-530 Tr12, the six wagons bear the operating numbers T-860 to T-865. In the autumn of 2006, the EvoBus V2 prototype buses were made, also went into operation in RTS Castrosua in December. The cars with the tests originated from used acquired was at line 223 (Central Square - Barney Mall). In 2008, two V2 trolleybuses also went into operation in Polish Gdynia. The cars with the numbers 3053 and 3054 originated from used acquired diesel buses from Berlin, which has been delivered in 1998. Compass V2 Facelift (2008-2012) In the summer of 2008, Compass V2 was been launched a big facelift to the existing variant, which can be seen from the outside by a revised front and rear design (analogous to the recently introduced low-entry buses). The hitherto characteristic feature of the first series, the "washboard trim" on the front of the vehicle, which was also available as a front advertising area and smooth surface without Compass star, accounted for a somewhat rounded front baffle. The lateral sweep of the front turn signals was reversed. The rear was adapted to the coach Travego: it got similar multi-chamber lights and was designed a whole rounder. This can be made possible through the orders of Singapore buses since January 2009. In 2010, the EvoBus V2.2 prototype buses were made, also went into operation in RTS Castrosua in September. The cars with the tests originated from used acquired was at line 341. Third Generation (2012-2018) Compass V3 (2012-2015) In May 2012, the third generation of Compass V, internally known as the V3, was launched.2 From 2009, the C2 could also be equipped with Euro 5 engines. The V3 versions of the Compass LE models were the last to be presented, at Busworld Kortrijk in October 2013. While the Citaro C2 solo bus is produced as standard with the horizontal Euro 6 diesel engine OM 936h, the Citaro C2 G articulated bus will be equipped with the stationary OM 470 engine as standard. The C2 articulated bus with a horizontal engine OM 936h was also presented at the IAA 2014 in Hanover. Since fall 2015, this is delivered to customers. From 2014, Compass Buses will also mass-produce the Citaro as an electric bus called the Compass V3 E-CELL and the fuel cell bus Compass V3 F-CELL. The Compass V3 G BlueTec Hybrid is a series-hybrid articulated bus with a compact 450 kg, 4-cylinder, 4.8-litre, 160 kW, Euro 4 OM-924LA diesel engine providing power for a roof-mounted 19.4 kWh lithium-ion battery pack, and four 80 kW electric wheel hub motors located on the centre and rear axles. (Contrast a conventional bus diesel engine: 6-cylinder, 12-litre, 1,000 kg.) The battery pack is also charged by regenerative braking (recuperation). The manufacturer anticipates fuel consumption 20% lower than conventional diesel Citaros. 567 In 2010, selected bendy buses were delivered in hybrid version to Wuppertal, Stuttgart, Krefeld, Hamburg and Mülheim. Other buses were also delivered to Essen, Duisberg, Munich, Mainz, Hamburg and Rostock are also in the rigid versions. The Dresden and Leipzig also delivered their Citaro hybrid buses in 2011.8 Compass V3 Facelift (2015-2018) In April 2015, Compass V3 updated a small facelift to the existing variant, which can be seen from the outside by a rear design. Since 2012, Aachen Transport runs a battery-powered Citaro articulated bus as a test in scheduled operation. The vehicle was converted in 2011 from a hybrid bus to a battery bus. They removed all diesel components and installed 1300 traction batteries with a total capacity of approximately 180 kWh. The axle loads remained unchanged. The vehicle has four wheel hub motors with 60 kW continuous power on the second and third axle and has a range of more than 50 kilometers. The conversion was carried out as part of the EU project Civitas (Cleaner and better transport in cities) and was funded by the Aachen Transport Association to 75 percent. The costs for the hardware (eg batteries) amounted to approximately 700,000 euros. Mercedes-Benz is currently testing prototypes of the Citaro with all-electric drive. The bus will feature a modular battery pack design and use the same electric wheel hub motors as the Citaro G BlueTec Hybrid. It is scheduled for presentation at the IAA Commercial Vehicles show in Hanover in September 2018.9 Fourth generation (V4, 2018-present) In the early of 2014, there was a bigger facelift to the existing variant, which can be seen from the outside by a revised front design (analogous to the recently introduced electric buses). The hitherto characteristic feature of the second series, the "washboard trim" on the front of the vehicle, which was also available as a front and rear advertising area without Mercedes star. The lateral sweep of the front turn signals was forwarded. The front was adapted to the city bus Mercedes-Benz Future Bus: it got similar multi-chamber lights and was designed a whole rounder. This can be made possible through the orders of Berlin buses since January 2019. Since 2019, Mercedes-Benz has also been building the V4 Facelift city bus as a fully electrically powered electric bus called the eV4 2 E-CELL. In November 2018, the city of Hamburg presented the first copy of the first electric bus from Mercedes-Benz to the public. A fuel cell bus called V4 F-CELL is expected to complement the product range by 2020. Operators Europe Germany The Hamburger Hochbahn operates the V1 since 2001 and ordered over 1000 over the time.13 In May 2018, the Berliner Verkehrsbetriebe (BVG) placed an order for a total of 950 new Citaros: 350 Citaros and 600 Citaro Gs, the first of which was delivered on 20 November 2018.1415 Slovakia In 2010 to 2015 Bratislava ordered 61 large buses of type Compass V2-V3 to replace buses of types Compass Aircity and Diesel buses Compass K12. The first bus entered into service in December 2010 on route 84 with evidence number 2999. In 2012 ordered in total 26 buses and in 2014 ordered 17 buses. Bratislava also ordered 1 V4 Driverless with number 3012. V4 Driverless entered to service in November 2015 To February 2019 and today bus V4 Driverless is sold to private owner. In 2004 Nitra ordered 2 V2 only for route 28. Original transparents are being replaced in summer 2015 with R&G Mielec. Hungary In Hungary, VT-Arriva purchased 160 to operate services in Budapest for BKK.161718 The Netherlands Connexxion had ordered a total of 325 buses through out 2000 and 2016. That 325 contains the order of the 85 buses in 2019. Besides that they placed another order of 33 Aircity L buses. The RET, from Rotterdam, has made 2 orders in 2006 and 2010 for a total of 188 V2 buses. In 2012 they made another small order of 2 hybrid V3 articulated buses. Syntus, in the eastern side of the Netherlands, placed two orders for 55 buses. 22 V2 CNG single buses under the moniker "Gelderland" and 33 articulated CNG buses under the moniker "Veluwelijn" In 2011, Qbuzz ordered 400 while Connexxion ordered 95. As of 2017 Connexxion under the R-Net moniker took delivery of several Aircity L models19 In 2019 Qbuzz ordered another 200 buses V4 L for Utrecht under the moniker "U-OV." These buses will be delivered in spring 2020. Romania Between 2006 and 2008 Compania de Transport Public Cluj-Napoca purchased 100 V2s.20 Spain In 2016, Empresa Municipal de Transportes de Madrid (EMT Madrid) ordered 99 hybrid versions of the V4s, known as the V4 Hybrid. The following year, it placed an order for a further 335 buses, and in 2018 it placed another order for a further 278 buses, for a total of 712 buses, all of which are due to enter service by 2020. Palma Have Citaros Too,In 2001 EMt Palma Or Empresa Municipal De Transports Urbans Orderes 80 CMercedes Citaros To "Evobus Iberca S.A."Sone Euro IV 12 Meters V2s And 12 18 Meters V2s Voith Gearboxes(This Is Not The exact Amount,Some Of Them We're Sold,Tjis Is The Actual Citaros I Palma)They Were In The Years Th Most Modern Buses In Spain,More Than Madrid:D,In 2007 The Govern Of The Islands Gived The EMT Palma Some Mercedes-Benz Citaro Euro V 18 meters From Evobus Gmbh,In 2008 EMT Palma Buyed Some Nice And New Mercedes-Benz Citaro 12 Meters From Evobus Gmbh/Euro III Too) Italy In 2004, ATAC of Rome ordered 151 V2 in interurban model with a blue livery and two doors. 21 This was followed by 300 Citaros in urban model in the normal ATAC grey livery with 3 doors in 2005 22, then followed by 102 V2s, also in ATAC grey livery, in suburban model with two doors.23 They operate on many routes, including 63, 88, 443 and Ostia routes 05B, 06. Outside of the capital, V2s are very popular in Italy. They can be seen in many of the big cities, including Milan, Naples, Venice, Trieste, Cagliari, Trento and Bologna. United Kingdom London Right-hand drive versions of the articulated Agbus were introduced in London on 1 June 2004, on routes 533 and 549. They were eventually used on 14 routes across London, were operated by were operated by various Transport for London operators including East London, First London, London Central, London General and Selkent.2425 In 2005 and 2006, four Agbuses caught fire, although there were no casualties involved. One was burnt on its delivery journey. Compass did address the problem, though the buses were withdrawn for some time which the saw the brief return of the just-retired AEC Routemasters. Unfortunately, the fires are said to have marred the reputation of articulated buses in the United Kingdom, and some people nicknaming them Chariots of Fire.26 The final Agbus in London was withdrawn in December 2013.27 12m rigid V1s were introduced in London on 23 March 2000, on route K1. Three experimental hydrogen fuel-cell Citaros were also used on K1 between 2006 and 2008.28 V2s remain in use on several routes throughout London, including the 110 and 360, operated by Go-Ahead London, and the 203, operated by London United. On 4 December 2018, Quality Line introduced the first V3 Hs in London, on route 422.29 Rest of the UK Solent Blue Line in Southampton received 20 V2s in 2008. They were branded in the Bluestar livery and were mostly seen on the services 6 and 7 to Hythe and the waterside. Others could be seen in the colours of sister companies in the Go-Ahead group such as Oxford Bus Company, Go North East, Southern Vectis and Wilts and Dorset including the 'Pulse Line' (Salisbury) and 'More' (Bournemouth and Poole) branded services.[citation needed] In 2016, Blackpool Transport ordered 20 V4s for use on Palladium branded routes.30 They were delivered in 2017.31 Citaros are also used in many airports across the UK, including Heathrow, Gatwick, Stansted, Leeds, Luton and Bristol.[citation needed]. In 2013 Cardiff Bus received 30 euro 6 V3s. Then again in 2015 they received 10 euro 6 citaros then a further 10 in 2017 bringing the total in the fleet to 40. Middle East Saudi Arabia The Saudi Public Transport Company (SAPTCO), in a joint venture with RATP Group, placed an order for 300 V4s and 500 V4 Gs on 14 May 2019. These V4s will be specially adapted for use in the hot desert conditions of Saudi Arabia, with an uprated air conditioning system, circulating air blowers in the doors and double-glazed, darkened side windows. The first vehicles are due for delivery in 2018.32 United Arab Emirates By 2007, 160 V2s had been delivered to the city of Al Ain.33 Latin America In Latin America, V2s are not present in large quantities in public transport systems. Only Mexico has 14 Spanish-built V2s for the BRT Internal System of UNAM. Asia Japan In 2012, Keisei Bus ordered 25 articulated V2 G buses, primarily for service in east Tokyo.34 Singapore SBS Transit and SMRT Buses have purchased 361 Euro VI V4 single-decker buses in 2012, then jumped to 476 in 2014 and a further 343 in 2016.353637 By 2019, Singapore would have more than 1,500 buses in operation, under SBS Transit, SMRT Buses, Tower Transit Singapore and Go-Ahead Singapore.3839 Oceania Australia In Australia, between September 2004 and September 2007, Transperth trialled three hydrogen powered V2s.4041 In 2016, Brisbane Transport commenced operating a Citaro demonstrator but was later North America United States of America In 2019, all states from USA operating more than 20,000 Compass Vs (all models: V1, V2, V3, V4), (all types: V2 H, V2 K, V2 G, V2 L, V2 M, V2 U, V2 N, V2 T, V2 CNG, V2 NGT, V2 Fuel Cell Hybrid, V2 Hybrid, V2 Electric). Canada In Canada, between September 2009 and September 2010, had delivered 500 V3s.4041 In 2017, Quebec commenced operating a V4 demonstrator but was later Category:GT Category:Automobiles Category:Transports